


September 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos glowered and fell asleep on the floor.





	September 13, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Confused, Supergirl tilted her head to one side when Amos glowered and fell asleep on the floor before she remembered wrecking his bed by throwing a Smallville creature on it by mistake.

THE END


End file.
